tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Megatron (AU)
This page is for the Apocalypse World version of '''Megatron'. For other Megatrons, see Megatron (disambiguation).'' It is the end of the war. MEGATRON looks back at the eons of conflict with little more than disgust. He feels Optimus Prime has ruined everything -- Megatron's plans for domination, his troops -- even Cybertron itself. His lifetime of anger drained away, Megatron looks grimly towards the final conclusion of the conflict, realizing the only resolution will likely mean the deaths of both Prime and himself. At this point, he almost welcomes the reprieve of oblivion. Until then, he stays alive only to remain a symbol for his troops. Description Megatron remains an imposing, powerful figure even with the loss of his legendary fusion cannon. Crimson optics stare from his silver helmet, the expression of his gunmetal-grey face a mix of anger and resignation. His silver armor is battered and scratched – the ghost of a purple Decepticon sigil barely visible in the center of his broad and dented chest. His right arm ends in long, clawed fingers – the left, hidden behind a long tattered blue cloak, is rumored to be truncated at the elbow. Strong black, red, and silver legs hold the Decepticon leader standing for now, which may be a surprise with all that has happened. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: . . . for now!]] Megatron was born out of Decepticon science millions of years ago. Learning the secrets behind the transformation capabilities of the Autobots, they combined their own breakthrough of anti-gravity to create Megatron, the first of a new breed of Decepticons capable of flight in their robot modes. In addition to these abilities, he was given extraordinary firepower, becoming in essence a walking cannon. However, circumstances forced him first into like as a miner, and then a gladiator. Combined with great intelligence and a sense of charisma, he quickly used these abilities and experiences to rise as the sole leader of the Decepticon forces in a very short time. Armed with this new position and his legions of followers, he set out to begin the conquest of Cybertron, and after that, the galaxy. Megatron would likely have succeeded in this quest if not for a side effect of his cutting a path of destruction across Cybertron: the wounding of Orion Pax. Rebuilt by Alpha Trion, he rose again as Optimus Prime, a warrior who was more than a match against Megatron and his power. Faced with an adversary of Prime's skill, Megatron's conquest was slowed, and eventually the two sides dug in leading to the war that rages to this day. Robbing Cybertron of its once rich sources of energy, the planet slowly began to become a dead hulk, forcing the Autobots to seek out more sources of energy. Unknown to them, Megatron was aware of their plan, and followed their starship with one of his own. Fighting in space, the Decepticons boarded the Ark and with the Autobots were entombed in Mount St. Hilary when the ship crashed there on Earth. 4 million years later, the Decepticons arose, and unfortunately for them, so did the Autobots. Megatron wasted no time beginning his energy raids on Earth, threatening the human race in the process. The Autobots swore not to let this happen, and the war resumed, with Earth as the new battleground. It rages to this day, and Megatron continues to seek the conquest of Earth and its energy so that he can return to Cybertron to complete its conquest, and with two planets under his thumb, the rest of the galaxy. 'MUX History:' Along the way, he has not only been faced with opposition from the Autobots, but from G.I. Joe, the United States' top military organization. Because of these, he has often allied himself with Cobra, a group that seeks conquest of the Earth, to deal with them. Perhaps they realize it, perhaps they don't, but Megatron wants Earth for himself, and it can be assured that Cobra is not going to have a place in it. But for a while, if he could use them to meet his goal, then they were a tool like any other in his optics. However, eventually the clash between the egos of Cobra Commander led to the dissolution of the alliance, and Cobra actively worked against the Decepticons during the Great Flood of 2011. In 2004, the Decepticon army, including Trypticon, marched against the Autobots in Nevada. Metroplex returned fire, but was forced to retreat by the collective firepower of Trypticon and the Decepticon combined robot teams. Optimus Prime was beaten severely by Megatron and Starscream, and the Autobots fled the US. During the Mindswap TP, which Starscream unintentionally triggered, Megatron and Starscream unexpectedly swapped bodies. Acting quickly, Starscream used Megatron's stronger body to trap him in his cloaked satellite. While in possession of Megatron's body, Starscream ran the Decepticon Empire for the length of the TP, while Megatron remained trapped in Starscream's body and satellite. When the Mindswap effect suddenly ended. Starscream found himself back in his body and at Megatron's mercy. Megatron's punishment was harsh and lasting, and it took Starscream many months to recover, during which time Valour temporarily commanded Aerospace and acted as Megatron's XO. In 2011, Megatron melted the icecaps and flooded the world. Ultimately a combined force of Autobots, Cobra, and G.I. Joe destroyed the Decepticon installations at the North and South Poles, restoring the Earth's climate. In July of 2012 Megatron disappeared for several months, during which Starscream took over the Decepticons. Nemesis began construction of a Galvatron clone to inhabit in case he needed to take over the Decepticons. However, Megatron's return in 2013 made this contingency plan unnecessary. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the return of Shockwave, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also named Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. In March of 2014, the Decepticon Windshear travelled to Peru to collect remaining shards of the Crystal of Power. Luisa received reports on Windshear's presence, and called in Optimus Prime to help. Confronted there by Optimus Prime, Windshear stood his ground, and was soon backed up by Megatron, who arrived in the Dictator. Megatron was defeated by Optimus Prime, but not before Windshear had time to gather many shards of the Crystal of Power. Windshear returned with Megatron to base, and Luisa gave Optimus Prime several shards of the Crystal that her students had recovered, so the Autobots could study and ascertain what the Decepticons were after. After Megatron recovered from his battle with Optimus Prime, he traveled to the Canadian base of the Cult of Galvatron to investigate the situation personally. In June he led a successful energy raid against Niagara Falls, and a mission to liberate nuclear fuel rods from the Bruce Power Station in Canada. In July Megatron did battle with the Cult of Galvatron, personally killing cult leader Obsidian and dealing the final blow that toppled Super Galvatron. However, in August Megatron contracted the Arkeville virus, trapping him in his handgun mode, and subsequently disappeared, leaving Illarion in charge of the Decepticons. In 2014, Megatron and Nemesis hatched a plan to use the clone to draw out the remains of the Cult of Galvatron, as well as test the loyalty of Megatron's troops. During a staged fight, the clone of Galvatron destroyed a clone of Megatron, claiming new leadership of the Decepticons. However, the Decepticons united under Starscream to oppose "Galvatron", and vowed to bring Megatron back to life. Starscream made good on his claim, building a new Megatron and seemingly bringing it to life. Megatron switched places with this "New Megatron," assuming command of the Decepticons once more. In 2015, "Galvatron" and Megatron met in battle in the skies over Polyhex. "Galvatron" was killed, but not before activating a beam that reformed Polyhex into an alien city reminiscent of Unicron. After Megatron killed "Galvatron," Knightmare ventured to New Polyhex, and challenged Megatron, claiming that his "death" at "Galvatron"'s hands had disproven his immortal power. The two battled, and Knightmare was able to get the upper hand before Starscream intervened on Megatron's behalf. Enraged by Starscream's interference, Knightmare called the other Dominicons to her and formed Dominicus for the first time. Determined to reassert his power, Megatron transformed into pistol mode and blew the new combiner apart. Knightmare and the other Dominicons were captured and brought in for repairs, but Knightmare remained seething with rage at both Megatron and Starscream. The Dominicons subsequently escaped and struck off on their own, turning their backs on the Decepticons forever. In 2016, when Cybertron threatened to tear itself apart, Megatron revealed himself and ordered Cybertron's civilians not to flee the doomed planet. Megatron then discussed with Shockwave and Starscream the possibility of obtaining information from Vector Sigma about how best to save Cybertron. Shockwave expressed curiosity, wishing to gather more data in able to make better decisions. Starscream advised caution, citing warnings given by Vector Sigma last time Starscream sought its help. As usual, Megatron ignored Starscream's warnings and vowed to move ahead with his plans. Category:Decepticons In 2017, Megatron met Nemesis in a cavern beneath Kalis, where together they plotted to finish an old plan of Megatron's that was started but abandoned -- the construction of giant fusion reactor and massive propulsion engines to move Cybertron towards a dying star, thus fulfilling part of Vector Sigma's prophesy. Nemesis vowed to complete the project at once with the assistance of the Constructicons. Megatron successfully moved Cybertron, and threatened Optimus Prime with Cybertron's existence if he didn't surrender. Optimus Prime called him out to the battlefield, and Megatron joined him. Prime then defeated him in combat, leaving him to be brought back to Tarn by DreadTread and Rainmaker. Apocalypse World MEGATRON too survives at the end of all things, ever a proponent for conquest and tyranny, his dark heart still beats. Having fallen from glory, Megatron has been abandoned by the Decepticons, as the faction disintegrated around him. MEGATRON sees the world around him having turned to ash, and recognizes his own part in the conflict...which is why he is determined to reforge the entire species' legacy by his own hands. Leading now a small motley group of Ravagers, he preaches to them of dreams of a myth beyond dreams. PHILOSOPHY Logs/Posts 2044 * "The Apprentice" - Unbeknownst to both Spike and Zarak, the two fight their final battle near the city of Houston. After Scorponok's humiliating loss, Megatron begins to plan Scorponok's future...a future which will not include Zarak. Olin is more than willing to help out. 2046 * "Reprimand" - Valour has to account for the death of Spike Witwicky. The End of the War * "A Few Days Late" - The last remaining Combaticon returns to Cybertron, but hasn't realized why... * "Her Name Is Tomorrow" - In order to cross the great Rust Desert, Energon is the first requirement, and the blind prophet Elita One knows where to find some... * "AU: Apotheosis" - Megatron plans to blow the Well of Allspark... and consume what emerges to become a new Primus, or so he claims. The survivors have other ideas. Players * Apocalypse World Megatron is played by User:Zerombr. References Category: Apocalypse World characters Category:AU-Decepticon Command Category:AU-Decepticon leaders Category:AU-Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Emperors Category:Facheads Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers